


Introductions

by Chocchi



Series: Recovery Process [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocchi/pseuds/Chocchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, John and Dave make it to adulthood.<br/>And then there are children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> HEY wow so TLE hasn't updated in about a million years and you probably all want to throw sharp things at me so I'm just going to leave this future fic here and run for the hills okay bye

You have seriously underestimated five year olds’ ability to ask exactly the questions you don’t want them to.

“Hey, Daddy?” Casey calls, heels _thudd_ ing against the cabinets whenever he swings his legs from where he’s perched on the countertop. You look up from the bacon you're frying and the three year old wrapped around your leg.

“What’s up, kiddo,” you say. You momentarily abandon the food to scoop Naki up and set her on the counter by her brother. She beams at you and cuddles into his side; he wraps an arm around her shoulders protectively and you take a moment to marvel over the fact that you have a husband and children ( _like you have a child but_ more than one _child whoa plurals_ ) that you do domestic things like cook Sunday morning breakfast for.

Then the bacon starts to burn.

“How did you meet Papa?”

John chokes a bubble of laughter into a coughing fit from the doorway behind you.

“I hate you,” you tell him.

“No you don’t,” he snickers. He pads quietly across the kitchen to wrap his arms around your waist from behind, resting his chin on your shoulder and kissing your neck. “Morning, sweetheart.”

“Papa, Papa, how did you and Daddy meet,” Casey begs.

“Well, you see--”

“No,” you complain, jostling him lightly. “Stop, do not embarrass me in front of my children.”

“ _Our_ children,” John coos. You can’t see him from where you are but you think he and Casey are doing that thing where they trade thousand-watt smiles back and forth, which is adorable but also _husband and child what how_. “Well, Casey, a bunch of stuff happened and your daddy started throwing up and I was the one they sent in to make him better!”

“You’re terrible, why did I marry you, why.”

“I love you, too, sugar.”

You elbow him in the gut because you refuse to believe you actually married someone who unironically calls you _sugar_ , really.

Naki wrinkles her nose. “Throw-up?”

“Yes,” John says, cheerfully. “It was really gross!”

“Yeah, and you just started having a conversation with me, like oh, that guy’s heaving up his insides, great time to talk to him, right, no not right I was busy _throwing up_.”

“And being emotionally traumatized?”

You eye your children warily and lean back into him so they can’t see you murmur, “John, I don’t know if they’re really old enough to know about their grandpas yet.”

He grimaces and kisses your cheek fleetingly. “Yeah. Yeah, duh, sorry, should’ve known better.”

“Whatcha talkin’ ‘bout,” Naki calls.

“No whispering!” Casey whines.

“Hush up, you got the answer to your question, don’t ask Papa anything else embarrassing or you forfeit your bacon rights.”

“Oh nooo!”

“But Daaaaadddyyyyyy,” John laughs, nuzzling the back of your head.

“And _you,_ ” you gripe as you slip the _very_ crispy bacon and eggs onto plates. “If you _tell_ them anything else embarrassing...”

You leave the threat open ended. He can use his imagination. He’s pretty imaginative.

In bed.

Wow how are you married.

 


End file.
